Anything
by Shuuka-over-Rin
Summary: Warning: Human names used; Arthur finds Kiku with a reason to face his past...the past he hasn't turned to confront in over 100 years


Proven Strength: Kiku x Arthur/Japan x England

* * *

A small knock on Kiku's front door sparked the attention of the older nation. He ceased to answer, wondering who would bother coming to his house on such a nice day.

"Er…Hello? Kiku?" A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Japan stood up slowly, silently walking over to his sliding door which was shaking violently from someone trying to open it on the other side. He slipped his hand into the door slide and pulled it open gently.

"Try to remember you are not back at home, Arthur-san." He said with a laugh. "We don't have the 'push and pull' doors here."

"K-Kiku!" He said, letting go of the door's side as his face began to colour. "I'm sorry to disturb you. It's just that-"

"Don't trouble yourself over an excuse," Kiku said over him with a quick smile. "Besides, it is hot out today. Please, come inside where I can welcome you with some tea."

At first, Arthur hesitated. He had come here to deliver something, not invade Kiku's house. "No, honestly, it's fine." He started, but found himself entering the silently wise country's house anyways. He remembered Kiku's rule against shoes inside, so he quickly removed his boots and placed them on the lower step before following Japan into the sitting room;

"Or whatever the room with the tatami mat is called." Thought Arthur.

The two countries settled down across from each other under the kotatsu. England adjusted himself, feeling uncomfortable being here alone.

"So what is it you needed, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked as he took a sip of green tea.

"I…er, well, you see China wanted me to give you this." He tried to explain, pulling a small, hand-wrapped package out of his bag and setting it on the table.

"Wang-san, huh?" Japan said softly to himself, unraveling the hand wrapped delivery.

"He asked me to give it to you," England repeated. "And to send his best wishes for the spring."

Kiku quickly unrolled the present. But once opened, he immediately dropped the package, letting it fall into his lap, causing Arthur to turn a light shade of red_. "Have I done something foolish?"_ He wondered. _"Jeez, China must've made me say something stupid to make me look bad, dammit."_

"You'll have to excuse me." huffed the other country who was now blushing too. "It's just that...Aniki. Well, he promised to send me this month's delivery of textiles."

It took a minute for England to figure out who 'Aniki' was, "So that's what they are." Thought Arthur out loud, letting his shoulders fall.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's the last." Explained Kiku, holding up a small slip of paper he found in the front of the bundle of cloth. Arthur had no idea what the symbols meant, but he knew they weren't good. Tears began to gather in Japan's dark eyes and he stood up, leaving the package on the floor.

"Please excuse me." He said weakly as he fled the room.

Arthur watched the other country exit the room, freeing himself of the vengeful note. England grabbed the paper from the other side of the kotatsu, holding it up to his face in attempt to translate the unfamiliar symbols. After deciding there was no sense in the paper slip, he crumpling it up into a ball; leaving it on the floor as he stood up and went after Kiku, hoping there was something he could do.

England found the eastern styled country on his porch, holding a thin blade up to his face as if he was observing its ability. The weapon shined in the sunlight, making it hard for Arthur to make out Kiku's expression clearly. The image of his close friend, Japan, with a wicked sword in his soft hands gave England a bit of a shiver.

"Arthur-san." Said the other country from the font of the wooden porch. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but Chugoku has just taken it too far this time."

A brief memory of Japan and China's last argument at the previous world meeting sparked up in Arthur's head "Surly you can't mean…" He tried to argue.

Japan sighed and slipped his sword back into its sheath before stepping out into his garden of a yard.

Arthur could feel a bad omen hanging over Kiku, just waiting for him to break. "Japan," Arthur tried to say again. "I-I don't know what you are going through right now. And I probably never will."

Kiku had his back to Arthur, making it seem as if he wasn't listening.

"But I can promise you that while fighting for what you want may seem like the only way to win," He said slowly, letting the memories he had of his own 'brother' take over his words. "There is always a better way."

Kiku turned to face Arthur, drawing his sword once again. England looked up at him, but did not step back. "You speak with experience, Arthur-san." He said humbly. "But I'm afraid this is something I have needed to face for a long time; something that I was too cowardly to confront before."

A shinning hope could be seen in his heart. "The spirit of a strong, yet honorable man." Arthur thought to himself. He watched as the other country opened the door to his fence, leaving it wide open for England. "I believe you can show yourself out." He said straightly, looking back with an eye of blade before disappearing into the dim light of the late afternoon.

"Your fight will prove strength." Arthur said softly, letting the wind carry his words to his distanced friend. "But only the lesson learned will prove your true value."

And with that, he prayed the world a hope and left the rest in fate's hands.


End file.
